Time Travel Its a Crazy thing
by kuragirl93
Summary: naruto and sakura get sent back in time as a mission, crazyness pranks and many more from the new naruto and sakura sakuraeveryone naruhina DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, GOT IT, GET IT , GOOOOOOOD!
1. Chapter 1

"ow" two voices in unison could be heard through the konoha forest.

"jesus christ why didnt oba-chan tell us that time travel was going to hurt" naruto said with giant waterfalls running down his eyes and nose dripping.

sakura looked at him in disgusted "ugh its probabley payback from that time we painted the whole village pink and orange" she chuckled at the memory of the hyuugas faces when they looked outside

naruto laughed out loud "yeah then remember how shocked kakashi sensai was when he woke up with pink hair and orange highlights" he fell over clutching his sides, laughing

sakura was at her point "no naruto that wasnt what shocked him" she held in her laugh when naruto stopped laughing "then what was it then sakura chan?" he looked at her questioningly with big blue eyes

"it was because someone actually got past him for two hours to dye his hair" the two broke out in laughter they walked down the street.

"Hey um sakura-chan?"

"yeah naruto?"

"did Obaa-chan specify what time we were actually going to?"

the two shinobi looked at eachother with wide eyes then looked down at there bodies and...

Screamed like no other


	2. Chapter 2

"i cant believe it naruto" sakura said with her head hung low and a grey cloud over her head, "i cant believe she put us in our 12 yr old bodies again, she must really hate us for decorating the village."

"yeah sakura-chan I know what you mean." naruto said in the same posture as sakura.

"No Naruto you dont I mean look at me for crying out loud, I have no curves, I have no fashon sence, and I have No GOD DAMN BOOBS DAMMIT!!" by now all the towns people were looking at them wierdly at sakuras sudden outburst.

Sakura looked around noticing she was the center of attention and glared at them all "Hello trying to have a conversation with my friend here do you mind." she looked pointedly at the leechers eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Naruto chuckled as the crowd dispursed, "gee sakura-chan you sure know how to rack up the attention."

sakura stopped and looked at him wide eyed, "naruto you do know what day it is right"

"um...no"

"naruto you dork its the day we get picked for teams"

"Ahhh" and they were off towards the acadamy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok my little children of the corn you want a longer chap you gots its.

"well well if it isnt our favorite forhead girl" came a voice from inside the herd of girls

naruto and sakura looked at eachother in amusement thinking the same thing _now _this_ is going to be fun. _ Sakura casually walked up to ino after she got out of the herd of girls and swung her arm around ino.

"Ino, buddy old pal guess what." sakura said getting most of the classes attention. "i yes ladies and gents me, found a new nickname for you"

"oh really what" ino said with a smirk on her face.

"guess" was all her reply

"beautiful"

"eh...no"

"body of a godess"

insert sweatdrop from most of boys and sakura in class "wrongo ino"

"better than you"

"hmmmmmmmmm nope sorry"

"gorgeous"

"no. give up yet?"

"YES now tell me already so I can praise my name over you"

sakura leaned over to her ear and placed something on her head that had most of the class snickering and naruto clutching his sides with a fist in his mouth.

"ino...PIG" with that sakura placed the pigs nose on her and joined naruto in laughing.

"forhead girl" by now ino was turning red with steam coming out of her ears.

"you rang ms. Piggy" sakura said and mock bowed to ino. Then the class broke out in laughter again.

"ill get you for that forhead girl just you wait" ino said and made way to take off her nose and ears. Well lets just say she got the nose off but the ears on the other hand...

"FORHEAD GIRL WHY THE HELL CANT I GET THESE EARS OFF?" ino screamed in anger.

Naruto this time answered by pulling out a white bottle with his full grin "my new super glue that I made"

ino just stomped away in anger while mumbling about how she was going to take her revenge.

"oi naruto" sakura whispered beside him.

"yeah"

"you know what to do now right"

"ehh...no"

"ugh you mean you dont remember I said while were here we might as well take full advantage of it"

"oh you mean.." "yep now you go get the chart"

"alright people Bets On which team your going to be in right here" by now sakura and naruto were at the teachers desk with a crowed lined up infront of them.

"alright so you say amy and karin for 500 yen" the girl in front of her nodded and sakura wrote it down. "ok gotcha now NEXT."

"oh hey kiba"

"hey"

"your bet?"

"hmmm" kiba looked around the room

"i bet ill be with shikamaru and ummmm naruto for 10000 yen"

sakura looked at him wide eyed "dude ten thousand yen are you sure you have it all write here?"

"yep" kiba said holding up the money

"ok" sakura said "just put your money in that box and ill write your name and your guess down"

"next."

sakura looked up surprized that ino decided to bet too.

"my bet is that ill be with my dear sasuke-kun and ami for 5000 yen"

sakura laid back on the teachers chair "alright then put your money there and I already got your names down so NEXT" sakura said.

This continued on until every last person put their names in. the only ones in class who didnt was sasuke, shino, hinata and shikamaru. But they had thearys to there reasons sasuke and shino being to cool for it, hinata being to shy and shikamaru being to troublesome to get up.

"alright now since some of you didnt bet and most of you did we have to wait until the teacher gets here and until then the sheat with your bets will be right up here along with the box with the money. And remember you have to get every person in your team right to get the pay not just one. GOT IT. GET IT GOOD. Now mind your own buisness" with that naruto and sakura wondered off on there own chatting at the back of the room but still keeping an eye on the box.

Alright I seriosly hope that was long enough for you guys well tata until next time,

JA,

Cherrybaby93


End file.
